the_egs_reuploadfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney Opera House
'Soul Traits' Name - Sydny Operahouse Height - 213 feet Weight - 161,000 tons Species - Opera House Self Chocking Hand for Daddy - Left Eye Color - Steel Blue Mortal Name - Sidney Secor 'Cause of Death' Fortnite borger overdose 'Date of Death' June 8, 2015 - 11:32am 'Backstory' The Sydney Opera House is a multi-venue performing arts centre in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. It is one of the 20th century's most famous and distinctive buildings.3 Designed by Danish architect Jørn Utzon, the building was formally opened on 20 October 19734 after a gestation beginning with Utzon's 1957 selection as winner of an international design competition. The Government of New South Wales, led by the premier, Joseph Cahill, authorised work to begin in 1958 with Utzon directing construction. The government's decision to build Utzon's design is often overshadowed by circumstances that followed, including cost and scheduling overruns as well as the architect's ultimate resignation.5 The building and its surrounds occupy the whole of Bennelong Point on Sydney Harbour, between Sydney Cove and Farm Cove, adjacent to the Sydney central business district and the Royal Botanic Gardens, and close by the Sydney Harbour Bridge. Though its name suggests a single venue, the building comprises multiple performance venues which together host well over 1,500 performances annually, attended by more than 1.2 million people.6 Performances are presented by numerous performing artists, including three resident companies: Opera Australia, the Sydney Theatre Company and the Sydney Symphony Orchestra. As one of the most popular visitor attractions in Australia, more than eight million people visit the site annually, and approximately 350,000 visitors take a guided tour of the building each year.7 The building is managed by the Sydney Opera House Trust, an agency of the New South Wales State Government. On 28 June 2007, the Sydney Opera House became a UNESCO World Heritage Site;8 having been listed on the (now defunct) Register of the National Estate since 1980, the National Trust of Australia register since 1983, the City of Sydney Heritage Inventory since 2000, the New South Wales State Heritage Register since 2003, and the Australian National Heritage List since 2005.910 The facility features a modern expressionist design, with a series of large precast concrete "shells",11 each composed of sections of a sphere of 75.2 metres (246 ft 8.6 in) radius,12 forming the roofs of the structure, set on a monumental podium. The building covers 1.8 hectares (4.4 acres) of land and is 183 m (600 ft) long and 120 m (394 ft) wide at its widest point. It is supported on 588 concrete piers sunk as much as 25 m (82 ft) below sea level. Although the roof structures are commonly referred to as "shells" (as in this article), they are precast concrete panels supported by precast concrete ribs, not shells in a strictly structural sense.13 Though the shells appear uniformly white from a distance, they actually feature a subtle chevron pattern composed of 1,056,006 tiles in two colours: glossy white and matte cream. The tiles were manufactured by the Swedish company Höganäs AB which generally produced stoneware tiles for the paper-mill industry.14 Apart from the tile of the shells and the glass curtain walls of the foyer spaces, the building's exterior is largely clad with aggregate panels composed of pink granite quarried at Tarana. Significant interior surface treatments also include off-form concrete, Australian white birch plywood supplied from Wauchope in northern New South Wales, and brush box glulam.15 Of the two larger spaces, the Concert Hall is in the western group of shells, the Joan Sutherland Theatre in the eastern group. The scale of the shells was chosen to reflect the internal height requirements, with low entrance spaces, rising over the seating areas up to the high stage towers. The smaller venues (the Drama Theatre, the Playhouse and the Studio) are within the podium, beneath the Concert Hall. A smaller group of shells set to the western side of the Monumental Steps houses the Bennelong Restaurant. The podium is surrounded by substantial open public spaces, and the large stone-paved forecourt area with the adjacent monumental steps is regularly used as a performance space. 'Traits' - Kind-Hearted - Respectful - Giving - Caring - Lively - Warm - Clumsy - Unintelligent - Nurturer - Cautious - Loud - Aggressive/Manipulative - Trustworthy - Supportive - Creative - Energetic - Strong - Annoying - Lead Guitarist - Easily manipulative - Stoner - Comedic - Openminded - Adventurous - Left-Handed - Ill-mannered - Sloppy - Unreliable - Social - Outgoing - Inspirational - Partier - Disorganized -Severe Autism like Randy -JEW -Nigger loving whore 'Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal)' - Whats a turn-off? - Party-poopers - Bullies - Insects - Education - Waking up early - Violence - Strict authority - Studying - Easily irritable humans - Slow drivers - Zits - Downers - Depressed humans - Quiet humans - Black people -Spelling :c 'Favorite Colors' Purple and Blue. 'Mortal Views On Death' “I don’t ever think about that stuff cuz it’s not gonna happen for a long time. I ain’t worried about it.”